EuroMusic Song Contest
The EuroMusic Song Contest (EMSC) is a music show where every participating country send a song. At the end of the show a mix of jury and televoting points will decide the winner. History The origins of the contest date back to 2018. The idea was extended to the Eurovision Song Contest and the Eurovision Music Festival. Germany was the first winner of this contest. The next year, in Germany, Cyprus received the most points and won. For the third edition it was long unclear our Cyprus was able to find a venue, they found one and became the third host of the contest were the United Kingdom won. Later Ireland and Sweden won the contest also once. In the sixth edition, Ireland broke a record with 152 points and became so the first country who won the contest twice. The seventh edition will be know as the edition with a very exiting voting. Before the show Greece and the United States were the favorites to win. However, the USA finished in the third place. Greece was the winner, but it was a neck and neck race between Greece and the UK. One edition later, Sweden won the contest with the song "Youniverse". They received 157 points, the most amouth ever. The United Kingdom finished for the third time in the second place. Malta joined the top 3. Until now, there are two countries who won the contest twice: Ireland and Sweden. Format Every country send one song to the contest. At least there are 11 countries, and in the first five years, there was no maximum. After the fifth edition, the EBU saw that the contest gain a lot of interest at a lot of countries. They decided to put a maximum of 18 countries in the sixth edition. In the seventh edition, the same rule was used. Countries can only participate if they are member of the EBU. However, the hosting broadcaster can send, since the fourth edition, the television station NBC, from the USA, an invitation to participate. Number of victories and hosting To date: Cyprus, Germany, Greece and the United Kingdom won the contest once. The date, there are two countries who won the contest twice: Ireland and Sweden. Ireland was the first country who hosted the contest twice, once in Dublin and once in Millstreet. Spain is the only non-winning country, who hosted the contest. Official logo Slogans Participating countries From the beginning of the contest until the most recent edition, 22 countries took part in the contest. Only in the first edition, the EBU sended an invitation to the broadcasters. Since the fifth edition, there is a maximum of countries. Only 18 countries were allowed to participate in the contest. The most notable participation is probably the one of the United States. The NBC can participate if the host broadcaster of that edition send then an invitation. On this map, the countries in green are the countries that took part in at least one edition. The yellow countries are the countries who are able to participate but didn't made their début yet and the grey ones, are the nations who can't participate in this contest. Winners Statistics For more statistics, you can have a look to the following page: Statistics of the EuroMusic Song Contest Here you can see the top 10 prestations from eatch country. ;Table key : Withdrawn – Countries who have participated in the past but have withdrawn. See Also * Eurovision Music Festival